


Mirame a los ojos

by Safhira



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safhira/pseuds/Safhira
Summary: Un solitario joven enamorado de un imposible. Un médico que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos.El deseo de la juventud, celos, dudas.Podrá Marco ignorar lo que siente por el joven Ace o caera en su ardiente pasión?Marco x Ace, Law x Ace





	1. Rechazo

Era un día gris, nublado. Un dia perfecto para definir cómo se sentía. Hacía tanto que no encontraba una razon para sonreir. El hijo del mayor criminal de la historia, adoptado por uno de los empresarios más admirados y odiados del globo. Sonaba a chiste. No es que su padre hubiese sido una mala persona, la mitad del planeta lo adoraba, incluso lo llamaban el rey de los piratas. El gran saqueador, el robin hood en carne y hueso, un hombre que luchaba por la libertad, blablabla..  
Él nunca llegó a conocerlo, ni a él ni a su madre. A veces se sentía solo, abandonado, sin familia, vacio, una cáscara nada más…

Seguía mirando el infinito cuando el rubio llegó con una taza de té.

-Esta bien señorito?  
-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así Marco?

El rubio le miró con una mirada tierna y posando la mano sobre sus negros cabellos le revolvió el pelo como si de un niño se tratara.

-Además, que haces tu sirviendo el té? Has cambiado de profesión a sirvienta? Te falta la falda y la cofia para llegar a eso.  
-Como siempre tan agudo Ace.

El rubio se sentó en la silla al lado del azabache y cogio la otra taza que habia traido mientras bebía mirando a través de la ventana.

-Cuidado está ardiendo.  
-Como a mi me gusta.

El rubio rió por lo bajo.

-Nunca cambias. 

Escrutandole con la mirada pregunto:

-Qué te pasa, te vuelves a encontrar mal? Sabes que si te encuentras mal tienes que avisarme.  
-Si, si dejate del rollo médico paciente, ya no soy un niño.  
-Bueno eso tendrás que demostrarlo, hace demasiado que nos conocemos y para mi siempre seras ese niño que corría lleno de barro llorando porque se había caído en medio del campo.  
-Sabes que eso ocurrió solo una vez…  
-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

El mayor tomó otro sorbo mientras veía como empezaba a llover.  
Ace tomó la taza entre sus manos y sopló distraído, cuando la acercaba a sus labios esta cayó de sus manos rebotando contra el suelo y derramando todo el líquido, lo que sobresaltó al rubio.

-Mierda, Ace?

Cogió al pelinegro poco antes de que cayese de la silla, y levantandolo cual princesa se lo llevó de allí maldiciendo.

-Otra vez no joder, pensaba que los ataques estaban remitiendo, seguro que no se ha tomado la medicación.

Recorrió los pasillos de la mansión apretando al pelinegro contra su pecho como si de un tesoro se tratase, para él lo era.

Al llegar a los aposentos de este lo poso sobre la cama, le tomó el pulso y viendo que era regular y la respiración normal empezó a quitarle el traje para que estuviese más cómodo. Chaqueta, pantalones, cuando llegó a la camisa no pudo dejar de mirar los pectorales y el abdomen marcado. Menos mal que estaba inconsciente o podría darse cuenta del sonrojo en sus mejillas y la mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos.

-Descansa mi principe susurro mientras besaba su frente.

Al ir a levantarse una mano agarro su corbata y tiró hacia el. Unos labios apresaron los suyos con insistencia, y desconcertado se dejó llevar por el beso. Mordía y lamia como si de un sueño se tratase hasta que se dió cuenta de la situación. Apartándose vio la sonrisa maliciosa del joven, puso su mano sobre sus labios y le miró avergonzado.

-Por qué has hecho eso? Pensaba que te había dado otro desmayo!  
-No te ha gustado?  
-Ha sido solo una confusió.n.  
-Marco, se como me miras. De verdad te crees que disimulas?  
-Eres un niño, y yo soy tu médico.  
-Venga marco ya hace un año que soy mayor de edad.  
-Te saco mas de 20 años! Que pensaria tu padre?  
-Sabes que yo no tengo padre.  
-Sabes de quien hablo.  
-Entonces no te ha gustado.  
-Esto es un error.

Marco salió de la habitación mirando con cara de desaprobación todo. Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar por el pequeño idiota? Eso no estaba bien, no lo estaba, y aunque llevaba años enamorado en secreto sabía que era un error. Como podria hacer algo así? Con el señorito? Ese joven que le traía loco de distintas maneras. Volvió a recordar el beso, su pecho desnudo… Necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia…

-Mierda, me precipite…

Dijo el azabache a la nada. Podía notar un bulto en sus boxers. Hacía tanto que ansiaba hacer eso. Y pensó que ese sería el mejor momento, hacía mucho que no le daban los desmayos, y porque no fingir uno?

-La he jodido, pero…

Aun recordaba como los labios del mayor luchaban con los suyos, como ese lengua se enredaba, sus manos acariciando sutilmente su pecho desnudo. Fueron breves segundos pero nunca penso que llegaria a tener el valor de hacerlo. Y qué más daba que fuese mayor que el? Era la única persona que tenía en el mundo, su caballero de brillante armadura pero en vez de espada con una manos mágicas que sanaban.

Tendría unos 15 años cuando empezó a sentir algo por él, siempre había estado a su lado pero ese día fue distinto, era un día soleado de verano, el jugaba en el lago mientras Edward le miraba desde la orilla riendo por sus tonterías.

-Vamos padre, ven a bañarte hace un día perfecto.  
El mayor reía mientras su médico personal seguía con los análisis rutinarios.  
-Espera al menos a que Marco acabe con este pobre viejo.  
-Señor sabe que no debería.  
-No seas aguafiestas hace un día espléndido.

Los dos mayores seguían hablando mientras el joven jugaba, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya no se escuchaba ningún sonido.  
Ambos miraron hacia el lago pero ya no estaba, habia desaparecido.

-Donde esta? Donde esta Ace?

El viejo se levantó pero el rubio fue más rápido.  
Marco saltó al lago internándose en las profundas aguas, por dentro no dejaba de rogar que no fuese demasiado tarde. Cuanto hacia que el joven se había sumergido? Seguiria vivo? Eran las únicas preguntas que pasaban por su mente.

Poco después de sumergirse lo vió al fondo del lago, una pierna enrollada a una enredadera, los ojos cerrados. Por favor que solo estuviese inconsciente. Nadando los mas rapido que podia desenredo al joven y lo sacó del agua.

-Esta vivo? Dime que está vivo!

Gritaba el viejo.

Marco dejó al pelinegro sobre la hierba y empezó las maniobras de reanimación.  
Pocos minutos después el joven tosia sacando el agua de sus pulmones.

Lo primero que Ace vio al despertar fue a un rubio con la camisa pegada a su pecho, el agua cayendo de sus cabellos y unos ojos con mirada aliviada mientras las lágrimas no paraban de correr. Marco le abrazó contra su pecho haciendo que se volviese ahogar.

-Marco, me ahogas.

El rubio lo apartó y dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza le gritó:

-Ahogar dices? Que coño hacias sumergiéndote en el lago?

Edward apartó al médico y abrazo amorosamente a su hijo adoptivo.

-Menos mal que estás bien no sé qué habría hecho si te llega a pasar algo.

Por suerte todo había quedado en un susto, pero Ace por esa época un adolescente no podía quitarse de la cabeza a ese Marco empapado, sus pectorales marcados a través de la tela blanca. Le había costado mucho que en los siguientes años que el médico no se fijase en sus reacciones cada vez que le veía con menos ropa, o sus viajes apresurados al excusado.

Y ahora que ya se había decidido que por fin daría el paso la había cagado. Marco no volvería acercarse a él, estaba seguro.

Puso su antebrazo sobre los ojos y suspiro. 

-Al menos me quedan los recuerdos…

Y bajando la mano hacia su entrepierna empezó a masturbarse.

 

Al salir de la habitación del joven el rubio pegó un puñetazo contra la pared. 

-Como me he podido dejar llevar?

Gruñendo no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Un poco más y se hubiese lanzado contra el joven. Y encima le había engañado, ese maldito, sabía lo preocupado que estaba por su salud. Pero aun asi… ese beso.. Nunca pensó que eso pudiese ocurrir. Como se había dado cuenta Ace? Si ni él mismo estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. No estaba seguro de cuando sus sentimientos fraternales cambiaron a ser una atracción insana.  
Le había visto crecer, cada paso que daba, cada caída, cada logro. No solo era su médico, para el Ace era familia. Pero cómo resistirse a ese joven? Carismático, inteligente atractivo…

Los exámenes rutinarios se le hacían una tortura, tocar cada fibra de su piel intentando disimular que solo era trabajo. Sería ahí cuando el joven se dió cuenta de sus sentimientos?  
Mierda, no era posible, Además, porque había hecho eso? Seguro que estaba jugando con él como siempre hacía. Se alejó por los pasillos hacia su despacho sin poder dejar de pensar en ese beso, ese beso que aún le parecía un sueño.

 

Había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido y el rubio intentaba evitar al pelinegro en la mayor medida posible. EL pelinegro por su parte había estado demasiado ocupado con sus estudios como para poder sacar el tema con el médico. Edward había vuelto a la casa unos días antes de su siguiente viaje.

-Todo bien Marco?  
-Si señor.  
-Pasa algo con Ace?  
-No, por qué pregunta?  
-Los he notado distantes en la comida de hoy, a vuelto a molestarte? Pensaba que ya había dejado sus juegos de niño atrás.  
-No señor, simplemente estará ocupado con sus estudios ya sabe.

El viejo le echó una mirada inquisitiva mientras este acababa los exámenes rutinarios.

-Esta noche deberíamos beber como en los viejos tiempos.  
-Señor sabe que eso no es bueno para su salud.

El viejo le palmeo la espalda con fuerza levantándose.

-No seas un aguafiestas que aun soy joven.

Riendo Edward salió de la habitación dejando al joven con la espalda dolorida.

-Ese hombre nunca perderá la fuerza.

Esa noche el pelinegro se excusó y no cenó con ellos. Mientras Edward hablaba de negocios no dejaba de llenarle la copa al rubio. Aunque al principio se negó acabó dejándose llevar por el viejo e intentando seguirle el ritmo con la bebida, además era difícil decir que no a un whisky escocés de ese calibre.  
Viajes, clientes, ese hombre no paraba. Y entre anécdotas y copas se les hizo de madrugada. Acompañó al viejo a sus aposentos y se fue a su despacho a acabar papeles, a pesar de todo lo que había bebido no creía que pudiese conciliar el sueño. 

 

Serian las 3 de la mañana? Había estado horas dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Ya había pasado una semana y Marco le rehuía, tampoco es que supiese cómo actuar después de lo ocurrido, pero aun asi… Le echaba de menos. Se puso a andar por los pasillos de la mansión con la cabeza en las nubes, las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del pijama, su torso desnudo, y los pies descalzos sobre la moqueta. Al pasar por la puerta del despacho de Marco vió la luz encendida por la rendija de la puerta. Que hacia este aun levantado? Pensaba que estaria aun con el viejo o durmiendo. 

Entre silenciosamente y se encontró al médico dormido sobre el escritorio. Las mejillas un poco sonrosadas, seguramente estuvo bebiendo. No podía dejarlo ahí, se acercó por detrás e intentó despertarlo.

-Marco, levanta, vamos a la cama.

Este se remobió pero no se despertó. Esta vez será a mí a quien le toque cargar contigo pensó el azabache. A pesar de su edad y enfermedad Ace estaba en una forma física envidiable y sin dificultad cogió al rubio y lo tendió en su hombro.

Y cual saco de patatas los llevó a la habitación contigua que era la del médico. 

Al llegar a la cama intenté dejarlo cuidadosamente pero este se revolvió y acabo cayendo encima de él.

-Ace?

Preguntó un somnoliento Marco.

-Tss anda duerme, ya me iba.

Dijo el joven intentando levantarse de la cama.

-No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Y el médico tiro del pelinegro poniéndolo a su lado otra vez.

-Pero?

El rubio pego su cuerpo contra el joven y rodeando su pecho acercó sus labios a los de este robandole un breve beso.

-Buenas noches Ace.

Y cayo dormido.

Ace no entendía nada. Estaba en la habitación de Marco, en la cama de Marco, abrazado a Marco! Ni en sus mejores sueños eso habría ocurrido de verdad pero… Algo fallaba en su ecuación… A si… Marco estaba dormido. Intentó separarse de este pero lo tenía bien agarrado.

-Supongo que no me queda otra.- dijo para sí mismo

Torpemente consiguió taparlos a ambos con las sábanas y se acurruco contra el cuerpo del médico notando su calidez.

-Buenas noches Marco.

Y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

 

El sol le despertó dandole en la cara. Se revolvió entre las sábanas maldiciendo. La cabeza le dolía horrores y no recordaba ni cómo había llegado a la cama. Lo último que recordaba era estar en su despacho. Se levantó a cerrar las cortinas y volver a la cama. Se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a esta cuando vio un bulto bajo las sábanas. Dio un salto sobre saltado, se acercó a la cama silenciosamente y metiéndose en esta destapo un poco el bulto.

-Ace?- susurro.

El joven yacía boca abajo, sin camisa, podía oír su respiración . Estaba profundamente dormido. Qué hacía en su cama? Y medio desnudo. No habría pasado nada la noche anterior? O si? Sabía que beber nunca era buena idea. Pero ahora tenía al joven en su cama dormido y el dolor de cabeza no le dejaba pensar. Acarició sus cabellos sin darse cuenta, fijándose en cómo su espalda parecía nunca acabar, por encima de unas nalgas torneadas pudo fijarse que este tenía dos agujeros donde acaba la espalda haciendo que le pareciese mucho más sexy. Posó su mano en la parte baja y acarició los orificios con deleite. Ace se removió y se dio la vuelta aun dormido. Marco asustado se apartó un poco.  
Ahora tenía el pecho del joven completamente a la vista, pectorales, abdominales. Su cerebro de médico no podía dejar de nombrar cada una de sus partes mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de delinear cada curva y cada músculo con la yema de los dedos.  
Unas punzada de dolor en la sien le sacó de su ensimismamiento y le recordó dónde estaba. Volvió a sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Cómo podía estar pensando en esas cosas? Era imposible que nada ocurriese entre ellos, y esperaba que nada hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior, aun no entendía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Tapo al pelinegro con la sábana y acariciándole los cabellos sutilmente lo miró por última vez antes de levantarse.

-Necesito una ducha para despejarme.

Dejó correr el agua por su cuerpo desnudo, las gotas resbalando por su pecho. Apoyo la cabeza contra la pared de azulejos esperando que el tacto frío de estos enfriara también sus pensamientos. Aunque fuese consciente de la atracción que el joven tenía hacia él no era posible. Sería como traicionar a su mentor y salvador. No podía hacerlo eso a Edward después de todo lo que había hecho por el. Además era un niño, por dios solo tenía 19 años! Era como su hermano pequeño. Cerro la alcachofa de la ducha con la decisión en la mirada. Eso tenía que acabar, dejaría esos pensamientos lujuriosos de lado y volverían a su relación anterior, médico paciente, o como quisiese verlo el joven pero él no se dejaría llevar por sus bajos instintos.

Ace se desperezó como un gatito, abriendo poco a poco los ojos mientras se ponía boca arriba en la cama. Donde estaba?- Se pregunto. -O si, la habitación de Marco.  
Recordó la noche anterior y como este le había agarrado cual oso de peluche y se sonrojo al pensar en ello. Miró a su alrededor pero Marco no estaba, así que se levantó y se dirigió al comedor a desayunar.

El viejo ya estaba allí leyendo el periódico.

-Ace te vas a resfriar.  
-Tss hace calor.

El mayor le miró con una sonrisa y siguió leyendo.

-Y Marco?  
-Puede que aún esté recuperándose de la borrachera de ayer- rió el mayor- al pobre le cuesta seguirme el ritmo.

El joven frunció el ceño. El rubio no estaba en la cama cuando se despertó y no solía perderse los desayunos. Acabo rápido de comer y fue a buscar a Marco a su despacho.

El rubio estaba enfrascado en unos papeles sin despegar la mirada de la mesa cuando Ace entró.

-Marco?  
-Pasa.

Quitándose las gafas miró al azabache que cerraba la puerta al entrar. Ace se acercó y se sentó en la esquina del escritorio mirando al rubio con una sonrisa picara.

-Ace, no se que pretendes pero sea lo que pasase anoche fue un error.  
-Que crees que ocurrio?  
-No lo recuerdo, pero no volverá a ocurrir, esto tiene que acabar.  
-El que?  
-Esto- dijo el mayor señalando con las manos a todo el joven en su extensión.- Eres muy joven para entender lo que sientes, y esto no está bien.  
-Es por que soy un hombre?  
-No es eso.  
-Entonces?- Ace se acercó al mayor y le separó las piernas poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de este, acerco su cara a la del otro y le sonrió. El mayor desconcertado por un momento acercó su cara a la de este y el joven agarró su barbilla y le beso con pasión. Bebiendo de sus labios, succionando su lengua, mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciar el pecho de este y ponía la pierna en la entrepierna del rubio estimulando su prominente erección. Cuando Marco noto como el joven empezaba a desabrochar su camisa abrió los ojos despertando de la fantasía y apartó con fuerza al joven de su lado. Levantándose y tirando la silla sin querer.  
-Esto no esta bien. Por qué lo has hecho!?- grito  
-Si tanto te ha molestado por que no me paraste cuando empecé? Joder Marco, no te entiendo.  
-Claro que no lo entiendes eres un niño.  
-Otra vez con lo de la edad. Entendido, si no quieres que vuelva a hacer nada esto dímelo claro y no me volveré a acercar.  
-No…- El rubio dudo, y bajando la mirada al suelo respondió.- No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir.  
Ace se acercó a él y levantó la cara del rubio hacia a la suya, sus ojos llamearon en ira, pero debajo se podía apreciar la tristeza por ese rechazo.  
-Entendido, esto no volverá a ocurrir.- el joven beso al mayor en la comisura del labio y se dirigió a la puerta.- Adios Marco.- y cerró tras de si.

Recogió la silla del suelo y se volvió a sentar enfrente del escritorio apoyó los codos en este y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos mientras una tristeza y desesperación empezaban a inundar su pecho. Ya estaba hecho, se había acabado, Ace y el nunca podrían estar juntos.

 


	2. Desahogo

Pasaron los meses y todo volvió a como era antes o eso era lo que el médico creía.  
Ace seguía con sus clases en la universidad y el con sus quehaceres normales como médico de la familia Newgate e investigador. Hasta esa noche.

Todos los años el gran empresario y filántropo Edward Newgate celebraba una gran cena de navidad en su mansión para amigos, inversores etc… 

Esa noche estaba especialmente cansado y después de cumplir sus obligaciones, charlar con los invitados decidió retirarse a su habitación, ya era tarde y nadie notaría su ausencia. 

Cuando andaba por los pasillos lo escucho, venía de la habitación de Ace. Con el ruido de la fiesta no estaba seguro de que sus oidos estuviesen el lo correcto así que se acercó a la puerta esperando no ser escuchado. Entreabrió cuidadosamente y allí lo vio. 

Ace estaba de espaldas, su cuerpo subía y bajaba, unas manos agarraban su cadera haciéndolo subir y bajar con ansia. Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, mientras los dos hombres unían su cuerpo en uno sin saber que eran observados. 

Marco se alejó de allí cerrando la puerta sin creer lo que había visto. El cuerpo de Ace siendo penetrado por otro hombre. Sabía que no tenía derecho a estarlo, pero por dentro los celos le comían. Pensar que el joven estaba teniendo sexo con otro hombre que no fuese el. Cuando el fue quien le rechazó, aunque pensó que había conseguido dejar esos sentimientos atras, no podia dejar de ver esas imágenes en su cabeza. 

Apretó el puño y lo estampo contra la pared. La mano empezó a sangrarle pero su enfado no le dejó notar dolor alguno.

 

Unas horas antes en la fiesta…

 

-Mira quien esta aquí, si es puño de fuego Ace.

Ace miró al joven que se acercaba con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Traje blanco, camisa negra y una corbata blanca con motas negras, su estilo siempre tan marcado. El traje hecho a medida marcaba sutilmente las formas de su cuerpo. En la mano sostenía una copa y en sus dedos se podía leer claramente la palabra DEATH.

-Pensaba que el cirujano de la muerte no tenía tiempo para estas fiestas.  
-Bueno a veces sabes lo insistente que puede ser mi tío y es difícil decirle que no. Además alguien me chivó que un ardiente joven estaría en la fiesta y no pude resistirme a venir.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron con picardía y rieron.

Se conocían desde hacía años, al fin y al cabo ambos tenían muchas cosas en común, dos huérfanos adoptados por familias poderosas y encerrados en la oscuridad de su interior. Aunque se había visto en contadas ocasiones la conexión que les unió desde el primer momento era obvia.

-Que tal los estudios de política? Serás un líder del mañana?  
-Dejate de tonterias sabes que todo eso son chorradas que dicen los viejos.  
El otro joven rió.  
-Y tu que Law? Como va eso de ser un prodigio de la medicina? El cirujano más talentoso de todos los tiempo dice la prensa. Menos mal que solo unos pocos sabemos tu pasado no?  
El pecoso le miró con picardía mientras el pelinegro le echaba una mirada retadora.

La conversación fue subiendo de tono poco a poco. La atracción era palpable.

-Entonces cuando decias que me ibas a enseñar tus “nuevos” conocimientos de medicina?

Ace cogio la corbata de Law y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Cuando no haya tanta gente mirando como te destrozo.

Law mordió el labio del pecoso haciéndole sangrar.

El joven lamió la sangre y se alejó hacia la puerta. Miro atrás haciéndole una señal al pelinegro y este le siguió.

Cuando Law cerró la puerta Ace le miró con lujuria y echó a correr por los pasillos.

-Nunca cambiaras.- el pelinegro echó sus cabellos hacia atrás y siguió al pecoso.

 

Consiguieron entrar a la habitación a duras penas mientras no dejaban de comerse el uno al otro. Law cerró la puerta de un puntapié y lanzó al azabache a la cama con fuerza. El joven se mordió el labio mirándole con deseo. Law se quitó la corbata y los zapatos lanzándose a la cama sobre Ace. Sin mediar palabra este le abrió la camisa haciendo que los botones saltasen a todas partes. Poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de este empezó a seguir las líneas del tatuaje que tenía sobre el pecho.

-No sabia que te habias echo tatuajes nuevos. Hay alguno mas que yo no sepa?  
-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo.- Y mirándole con picardía le mordió el cuello.

Ace gimió agarrando la cabeza de Law haciendo presión queriendo ser devorado.  
La ropa sobraba y no tardaron en desnudarse el uno al otro.  
Law mordía sin reparo al otro joven dejando marcas visibles mientras este gemía de placer. Su mano agarró el trasero de este y empezó a tantear su entrada, Ace no quería ser menos y se posó encima de él dejando su trasera en la cara de este y metiendo la erección del pelinegro en su boca.

-Umm- mordió sus labios- siempre tan ardiente.

El azabache le sonrió mirando atrás y lamió el glande del mayor, que no pudo resistir el placer y le mordió la nalga para acallar los jadeos que el joven le causaba.

Hacía tiempo que nadie le hacía una mamada tan buena. Pero el no seria menos, mientras con una mano jugaba con los huevos del otro la diestra se dedicaba a empezar a penetrar poco a poco el culo de este preparándolo para lo que venía. Sabía que Ace tenía un punto sádico pero como médico que era no quería desgarralo. Ya con tres dedos dentro empezó a embestir la próstata del azabache haciéndole jadear con el miembro de este en la boca.

Ace movía las caderas pidiendo que le penetrara más profundo y con la boca aumentaba la velocidad y la presión sobre el miembro de Law.

Iba a explotar, no aguantaria mucho mas. Pero aun no quería acabar. Apartó con fuerza al azabache, este le miró con ojos de enfado pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Law le agarró de la cadera y poniendo al joven en cuatro le penetró sin miramientos llegando a la próstata en la primera embestida. Ace soltó un grito de placer y empezó a mover sus caderas acompasandolas al movimiento del mayor.

-Más duro- pedia entre jadeos el azabache.  
-No voy a aguantar mucho más- soltó el mayor

Envolvió el miembro de este y empezó a bombear mientras le embestía cada vez más rápido.

Pocos segundos después con una última embestida se vació dentro del joven mientras la semilla de este manchaba las sábanas poco después quedando el uno encima del otro tendidos en la cama jadeando.

Law rodó sobre la cama quedando boca arriba junto a Ace.

-Has mejorado mucho tus habilidades orales.  
-Bueno tu tampoco has estado mal- le sonrió el joven.- espero que no estés cansado aun, porque esto solo acaba de empezar.- Y poniendo su mano sobre el abdomen de este empezo a subir hasta agarrar el pezón del otro y empezar a jugar con él con descaro.

El pelinegro se acercó sonriendo al joven y volvió a besarlo, esta vez más pausado disfrutando de cada recoveco de su boca, explorando mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su amante.

 

-Marco?- dijo un soñoliento Ace al notar que alguien acariciaba sus cabellos.  
-Tambien soy medico pero en este caso no, no soy Marco.

Ace se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del mayor

-Ostia Law, lo siento- el joven se sonrojo avergonzado.

Law río y lo volvió a acercar hacia su pecho.

-Tranquilo no pasa nada.

Ace más tranquilo se acurruco en el pecho del mayor y volvió a seguir las líneas del tatuaje del mayor distraído.

-En que piensas?  
-Nada importante.  
-Es sobre Marco?  
-Por que estaria pensando en el?  
-Eres tu el que lo ha mencionado nada más despertar.- Law rio.  
-No es lo que piensas.  
-Como sabes lo que pienso?  
-Déjate de tus jueguecitos.  
-Sabes que no estoy jugando, no tenemos una relación Ace. Lo nuestro es solo físico. Dos almas solitarias que a veces se encuentran aleatoriamente y disfrutan el uno del otro. Eso no significa que no me preocupe por ti.  
-Que profundo suenas tan de buena mañana.

El mayor rio y beso la frente del joven.

-Quieres hablar entonces?

Ace le contó al mayor lo que rondaba por su cabeza, los sentimientos que aun no entendía, el rechazo del mayor, las señales contradictorias. La tristeza nublaba su mirada.  
Law lo apoyó contra la cama y poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él le miró a los ojos.

-No hay nada que yo pueda hacer para ayudarte, pero puedo hacer que te olvides de ellos por unos instantes.

Y empezando a besar poco a poco el pecho del joven bajó hasta encontrarse con el miembro de este que empezaba a hincharse ante los cuidados del mayor.  
Dejándose llevar por el placer una vez más Ace dejó a un lado sus dudas y se entregó al pelinegro.


	3. Traidor

Mierda, está sangrando demasiado… Por qué le costaba tanto controlarse?- pensó  
Sus pasos le llevaron a la cocina donde después de lavarse la mano empezó a revolver los armarios buscando el botiquín.  
-Donde cojones está el botiquín cuando uno lo necesita?

Alguien entraba en ese mismo momento riendo por la puerta.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí. Que hace el gran Marco registrando mi cocina?  
-Tss Thatch donde tienes el maldito botiquín?

Thatch al ver la mano del rubio sangrando miró sorprendido y sacó rápidamente el botiquín de los armarios cercanos a los fogones. Cogió la mano del médico y echando alcohol hizo gritar a este.

-Era necesario?  
-Habría que desinfectar la herida no? Pensaba que eras un hombre no un niño llorón.  
-Tampoco te costaba ser un poco más delicado.   
-Yo solo soy delicado con la comida. Me vas a contar cómo te has hecho eso o necesitas que te “desinfecte” un poco más la herida?  
-Digamos que me tropecé y me di contra una pared.  
-A saber que te hizo esa pared- empezó a reír Thatch haciendo que sus carcajadas resonaron por toda la cocina.- Bueno ya esta.

Marco miró su mano vendada y agradeció que Thatch no hiciese más preguntas.  
Se despidió y alejó hacia la fiesta que aún seguía en el salón principal, ya no tenía sueño, la imagen de Ace con otro no se le quitaba de la cabeza. Al llegar al salón cogió una copa y se dirigió al balcón. La noche estaba despejada, la brisa era cálida y las estrellas brillaban haciendo del cielo una vista envidiable, pero los pensamientos no le dejaban disfrutar de las vistas.

-Pensaba que ya te habías retirado.

El mayor poso la mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Al final he decidido quedarme un rato más.  
-Así me gusta, que te estás volviendo un viejo aguafiestas.  
-Sabe que usted no debería excederse…

Edward rió.

-Hijo el día que yo muera se acabará el mundo, así que tranquilo. Cambiando de tema, tengo una sorpresa para tí.

El rubio le miró inquisidoramente.

-Hay una conferencia en Copenhague y creo que necesitas desconectar, el joven doctor Tony Tony Chopper será uno de los ponentes estrellas.

Marco le volvió a mirar con desconfianza.

-Dónde está la trampa?  
-Bueno, puede que ya que estas allí tengas entretenimiento extra.  
-Hacía mucho que no me incluía en uno de sus planes…  
-Ace ya se puede cuidar solo, y tu eres uno de mis hijos más valiosos, no te iba a dejar en la recámara para siempre.  
-Entonces qué necesita que haga?

Edward miró a su alrededor poniendo atención en que nadie les escuchase.

-Por ahora es mejor que no sepas nada, Thatch te pondrá al corriente en cuanto llegueis.

Marco asintió y siguió bebiendo en silencio.

 

El vuelo salía a las 7am y Thatch aún no había aparecido… Donde leches se había metido?- pensó Marco mirando la hora, eran las 6.45 y la cola de pasajeros estaba apunto de terminar de embarcar.  
Al fondo de la terminal vio una figura que corría hacia la puerta de embarque. Era imposible confundir ese tupe.

-Lo siento Marco- dijo el cocinero entre jadeos.  
-Ya tendrás tiempo de disculparte, vamos que como sigamos aquí se van sin nosotros.

No tuvieron tiempo de ponerse al día, el vuelo era de una hora, el avión casi no cogió altura. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en el hotel.

 

Thatch se tiró en la cama de la habitación nada más verla.

-Parece que compartiremos habitación- dijo mirándole de forma picara.  
-No te ilusiones, si no fuese porque el hotel está lleno a causa de la conferencia esto no hubiese pasado…

El castaño le miró con decepción.

-Me vas a contar de una vez que trama padre con este viaje?  
-Hacía tiempo que no lo llamabas padre.  
-Hacía tiempo que él me había alejado del campo de juego, que estamos haciendo aquí?  
-Recuerdas a Teach?  
-Cómo iba a olvidar a ese traidor?  
-Te recuerdo que es a mi al que casi asesina.- Thatch se tocó la espalda por encima de la camisa intentando no recordar aquel día.- dejamos esa parte, al parecer ha vuelto al ruedo.  
-Pero si le perdimos la pista hace 2 años!  
-Padre recibió un chivatazo, al parecer el grupo de Teach va a usar este evento como tapadera para empezar el golpe contra padre y destruir su corporación de una vez. Padre quiere que consigamos toda la información posible, pero yo tengo un plan mejor- el castaño se levantó, cogió su maleta y la puso sobre la cama.

Marco se acerco curioso, Thatch saco de esta dos pistolas y cartuchos.

-Cómo?  
-Uno tiene sus trucos.- y le guiño un ojo.

El rubio cogió la pistola con aire de desconfianza.

-Hace mucho que no uso una de estas, pensaba que Padre se había retirado completamente de los bajos fondos.  
-Padre no sabe que las he traído, son de mis contactos. Ya se que padre solo quiere que investiguemos, pero lo siento mucho pero en este caso es algo personal. Nadie se mete con mi familia.

Marco asintió y guardó el arma en su cinturón. No se iba a poner a discutir, el rubio estaba de acuerdo con Thatch, las malas hierbas se cortan de raíz, y los traidores con un tiro en la cabeza.

-Cual es el plan?

 

Las horas pasaron hasta que fue la hora del evento, no es que tuviesen mucho que planear, siendo solo dos no tendrían refuerzos pero debían tener cuidado y control de la situación en todo momento si no querían salir perdiendo.

Thatch estarían en cocinas y con los camareros, allí sabía cómo pasar desapercibido. Marco y una conferencia de medicina, era obvio que como participante nadie dudaría de su identidad. Aunque ambos usaran nombres falsos sus tapaderas estaban bien atadas. Se pondrían en marcha al empezar el cóctel.

La conferencia había estado interesante, no todos los días uno tenía la oportunidad de escuchar al médico más joven del planeta hablar sobre sus nuevos hallazgos.  
El castaño le esperaba en la zona de servicio.

-Vamos, acabo de verles ir hacia la azotea.

Corrieron con las pistolas en mano intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Subieron las escaleras.

-Yo iré delante, cúbreme- dijo el castaño y de una patada abrió la puerta.

Allí estaba Teach, al lado de un helicóptero estrechandole la mano a un hombre de uno 2 metros y medio mientras reía. Al escuchar el estruendo de la puerta Teach hizo una señal a sus chicos que empezaron a disparar. Thatch se refugió detrás de una pared cercana mientras Marco disparaba a ciegas.

-De verdad creiais que no sabía que vendriais? Thatch me echabas de menos? No sabía que deseases tanto morir.  
-Esta vez vas a ser tu el que muera Barbanegra!- Y gritando empezó a disparar dejando su cuerpo expuesto.  
-No deberías haber hecho eso.- y de un disparo le derribó.  
-Mierda, Thatch!- grito Marco sin salir de su escondite.  
-Por cierto Marco, llegas tarde, no deberías haber dejado al cachorro solo. Vámonos- dijo Teach a sus hombres, empezó a reír y subió al helicóptero alejándose de allí.

Marco corrió hacia Thatch que yacía en el suelo encima de un charco de sangre.

-No mueras joder ahora no.

Un disparo atravesaba el hombro derecho del castaño, que ya había perdido la consciencia.


	4. Miedo

Las siguientes horas pasaron tan rápido que apenas recordaba cómo había llegado hasta la sala de espera.

-Todo va a salir bien, esta en buenas manos.

¿Quién era ese joven que ponía su mano en su hombro como si le conociese?  
Una joven de largos cabellos negros apartó al joven de el y lo llevó aparte para hablar en privado. Todo se volvió de repente negro y perdió la consciencia, solo pudo escuchar un “mierda” antes de caer al suelo.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, alguien lo cogió y salió de la habitación. Sus párpados pesaban, notaba como si alguien hubiese dejado un saco de piedras sobre su torso. Intentó mover los brazos entumecidos, al intentar mover el derecho se dió cuenta de que tenía una vía conectada a un gotero. Pero... ¿como había llegado hasta allí? De repente la imagen de Thatch en el suelo sangrando le vino a la cabeza y empezó a gritar.

-Thach, ¿donde esta Thach!?  
Cuando intentaba arrancarse la vía un joven entró corriendo y le inmovilizó.

-Tranquilicese, se va a hacer daño.  
-¿Dónde está el hombre con el que estaba?  
-Está en observación, estado crítico, perdió mucha sangre pero aún hay esperanza, no hay nada que usted pueda hacer por el momento.  
El rubio enfoco al joven.  
-¿Doctor Chopper?  
-Doctor Marco.  
-¿De que me conoce?  
-Barbablanca nos avisó de que vendrían a la conferencia, no debíamos intervenir, pero nunca pensamos que se les ocurriría intentar algo siendo solo dos… Menos mal que Luffy no se puede estar quieto y les siguió…  
-Espere, ¿Monkey D Luffy? ¿Desde cuando trata padre con los Mugiwara?  
-Digamos que tenemos intereses comunes, si que lleva tiempo retirado.  
Desde el pasillo se empezaron a escuchar alguien armando estruendo. “Dejame entrar” “Chopper a dicho que tiene que descansar” se escucho quejarse a una joven. Un joven pelinegro abrió la puerta apartando a la joven que le impedía el paso.

-Marco!- gritó un joven pelinegro poco más saltando sobre el rubio- Cuanto tiempo sin verte!  
-Luffy… Donde esta Thatch?  
-¿Eso es lo primero que me dices despues de tanto tiempo?  
-Luffy…  
-Si, si, tranquilo, esta en la UCI, pero tranquilo Chopper lo trato nada más os encontré. Y luego me dicen que soy yo el imprudente, menos mal que os seguí.  
Marco se recostó y respiro aliviado, podía fiarse de ese idiota.  
-Ahora alguien me puede explicar que hacía Teach aquí, quién era ese hombre de 2 metros y ¿por qué padre tiene una alianza con vosotros?  
-Como siempre rápido y conciso. No puedo revelarte mucha informacion, deberia ser Barbablanca el que te explique. Nosotros solo estamos ayudando a un amigo en común que tiene problemas con Doflamingo y da la casualidad que esta haciendo tratos con Barbanegra. Si quieres mas informacion deberias preguntar a tu jefe. Por lo demas deberias volver cuanto antes, estamos preocupados por Ace.  
-¿Que ha pasado con Ace?  
-Barbablanca llamó hace unas horas, desapareció la misma noche que vosotros enfrentasteis a Barbanegra.  
Marco de repente recordó las palabras de Teach “…llegas tarde, no deberías haber dejado al cachorro solo…”  
Chopper miro con cara de desaprobación a Luffy.  
Marco empezó a levantarse de la cama.  
-Deberias descansar- dijo Chopper.  
-¿Cuando sale el siguiente vuelo?  
Luffy le dio un billete de avión que saláa en dos horas.  
-Tienes un taxi abajo esperando.  
El joven doctor se encogió de brazos resignado y ayudado al rubio a incorporarse, le quitó la vía y le dio un bote con pastillas.  
-Tómalas solo si necesitas energía, no arriesgues, tu salud depende de ello. Nosotros cuidaremos de Thach no te preocupes.  
-Gracias doctor.  
Marco se vistio rapidamente y cogió el taxi hacia el aeropuerto.  
-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó Chopper.  
-No podemos dejar que le pase a nada a Ace, como Barbanegra lo tenga en sus manos esta Guerra está Perdida.  
-Pero… pensaba que querías ser tú el que le patease el culo.  
-En este momento tenemos que centrarnos en salvar a Law, no podemos estar a dos frentes y el Viejo tiene suficiente poder como para controlar a Barbanegra si nosotros hacemos nuestra parte.  
Luffy revolvió el pelo del joven médico y volvió dentro del edificio.  
A veces su capitán era más maduro de lo que creían, pensó el pequeño y le siguió dentro.

 

*********************************************************************************************************

Miedo, terror, ansiedad. Los únicos pensamientos que venían a la mente de Marco era Ace en las peores situaciones imaginables. Cogió el teléfono y llamo a Ewdward pero le saltó el contestador automático. “Mierda”’ pensó. Marco el número de Jozu.  
-Marco no puedo hablar en estos momentos.- contestó Jozu hablando entre susurros.  
-Ace, ¿dónde esta Ace?  
Disparos se escucharon a través de la línea.  
-Mierda, nos han descubiert…pi pi pi- fue lo último que Marco escucho antes de que la llamada se cortase.

Enfadado le dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana asustando a los presentes. No sabía cuándo había llegado al aeropuerto pero allí estaba esperando en la cola de embarque a subir al avión que le llevaría de vuelta a casa… Si aún podía llamar casa a la mansión, después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo no estaba seguro de si podría volver a mirar al viejo a los ojos.


	5. Sueños

Un campo verde se extendía hasta el horizonte, una cálida luz iluminaba todo pero no llego a encontrar el sol en el cielo azul sin nubes. ¿Cuanto llevaba allí?¿Donde estaba? ¿Que hacia allí?¿Quién era? Cientos de preguntas rondaban su mente mientras andaba por los prados verdes. 

*********************************************************************************************************

Abrió los ojos pero apenas veía nada, la oscuridad lo envolvía, sus manos inmovilizadas, el frío suelo contra su piel desnuda. ¿Desnuda? ¿Que hacía desnudo? El frío empezó a atenazar sus músculos y empezó a temblar sin control. Tenía que recordar, cómo había llegado hasta allí, cómo escapar. Pero sus pensamientos duraron poco, una puerta se abrió y la luz lo cegó por un instante. 

-Jijiji, no pensé que fuese tan sencillo atrapar al cachorro de ese viejo. Poco más y vienes tú solo hasta nosotros.

Una figura alta se acercó y le agarró de la barbilla mientras Ace intentaba zafarse.

-Se un buen cachorro y no muerdas, te tengo que mantener en buen estado antes de que Teach the recoja. Pero siempre nos podemos divertir antes de que venga.- dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

-¿Has dicho Teach?

-Sssh dejemos de conversaciones.- metiendole una pastilla en la boca le forzó a tragar.

Sus recuerdos se volvieron borrosos a partir de ese momento, la molesta risa de ese hombre saturaba su cabeza. El restallo de un látigo, algo penetrando en su interior, jadeos, mordiscos. No recordaba bien cuando dejo de sentir dolor y finalmente caer inconsciente. 

-Ace, despierta.  
El pelinegro entreabrió los ojos sin ver nada, no consigue enfocar. Pero podía reconocer que ya no estaba atado y alguien lo tenía agarrado con fuerza.  
-Todo irá bien, me aseguraré de ello.- esa voz de que le sonaba?  
El hombre lo cogió en sus brazos con cuidado lo apretó contra su pecho y empezó a correr.  
Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la luz miraron hacia arriba, cabellos dorados, una quemadura en el ojo izquierdo.  
-¿Sabo?  
-Shhh, no hables o nos descubrirán.- acercando su muñeca a la boca susurro- tengo a Ace, nos vemos en el punto acordado.  
Mientras Sabo seguía corriendo por pasillos infinitos podía escuchar disturbios cada vez más cerca. Que estaba pasando?  
-Saben que estamos aquí mierda.- busco un lugar donde ocultarse y dejó a Ace en el suelo,- espera aquí vuelvo enseguida.  
El pecoso lo cogió de la manga antes de que pudiese huir.  
-¿Qué está pasando?  
-Te cuento luego, lo importante es que te hemos encontrado, espera aquí.- y salio corriendo.  
Nunca fue una persona que le gustase esperar. Además estaba solo cubierto por una manta, donde estaba su ropa? Intentó levantarse y a pesar del dolor empezó a andar intentando encontrar una salida. Los pasillos parecían desiertos, escucho unas voces de fondo, una parecía la de Sabo y siguió hacia donde creyó escucharle.

Sabo tenía las manos sobre la cabeza y parecía intentar tranquilizar a dos hombres que le apuntaban con pistolas.  
-¿Quien coño eres?   
-¿Como has entrado?  
-Tranquilicemonos soy amigo de vuestro jefe.  
-Claro y yo soy la reina de saba- dijo entre risas uno de ellos  
-Matemoslo Trebol.  
-Tss yo que quería jugar un poco, siempre tan impaciente Diamante.

Y apuntó el arma al rubio, que seguía intentando argumentar para que le dejasen ir.  
Trebol apuntó al rubio, pero en ese momento un azabache lanzó una manta delante de los dos hombres y se interpuso entre ellos y el rubio. Cogio la mano de Sabo y salio corriendo.

-Mierda, quien coño ha sido, dispara joder dispara.

Los jóvenes corrían por los pasillos mientras escuchaban los disparos detrás.

-Ace! Te dije que esperases.  
-Calla, que no te han matado de milagro.

Sabo le miró un segundo, Ace sonreía a pesar del dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su ser, y fue en ese momento mientras se miraban cuando la sonrisa de Ace se quedo congelada, sangre empezó a manar de su boca. Su pecho atravesado por un agujero de bala, el joven cayó hacia delante. Sabo pudo ver todo a cámara lenta horrorizado. Sostenía al joven entre sus brazos sin poder hacer nada. El shock lo había dejado sin capacidad de reacción.

No estaba seguro de cómo salieron de allí. Recordaba la figura de Jozu aparecer, y Koala quitar a Ace de sus brazos. Todo pasó tan rápido que más que realidad parecía un sueño.


End file.
